Ninja Quest
Ninja Quest is an 2.5D side scroller,2012 videogame developed by Team Ninja Clan and published by Sega.It was released on XBL Arcade and PSN,along with physical ports for the WiiUand Nintendo 3DS.It follows two protagonists,the twin brothers,Ryusei Miyamoto,who took the path of the ninja,and Kyusei Miyamoto,who took the way of the samurai.This is the first in a series of games. Controls A-Jump B-Fire ranged weapon X-Slice/Weak attack Y-Strong attack LB-Block Rb-Grab/Climb near walls(Ninja Only) LT-Prepare Ninpo RT-Use Ninpo Start-Pause Back-Inventory There are also several background interactions,but the most common ones are either used in stealth mode(Ninja only),when fighting,picking up trash cans,etc.,or if you sneak up on a group of enemies before they notice you.(To which,you can use to your advantage,as they will have random conversations,while also giving hints to find secret items or weapons. During stealth(Which is optional) Y-for takedown RT-crouch,any other buttons stay the same as above. Different Takedowns: If hanging upside-down underneath a ledge-''Drop takedown;if holding ON to the ledge,and enemy is by the ledge,performs Ledge Takedown.'' Sneaking up behind armed enemy(with guns,not armed with knives or something)Silent Takedown,after wards,use X to drag the unconsciuos body away. If sneaking up on enemies wielding melee weapons,performs Combat Takedown. If on some sort of bar or tightrope,perform the Acrobat attack(Ninja will leap and slam into enemies,Samurai curls up in to a ball and does the same. Characters *Ninja(Ryusei Miyamoto)-The wise-cracking,stealthy ninja.He and his brother are out to put an end to their rival ninja/samurai clan,the Viper Ninja Clan and their leader,grandmaster Lao,who kidnapped everyone in the Hawk Ninja Clan.Likes:Pizza,beating up badguys,justice,soda,family,friends,honor.Dislikes:Evil,Lao, Snakes, Candy *Samurai(Kyusei Miyamoto)-The usually stoic,more honorable brother of the two.Ever since birth,he always had a desire to protect his little brother,thus taking the path of a samurai,but in the present,samurais aren't needed,so he and his brother live an average life,Kyusei,however knew that one day,their family heritage would result in them getting in big trouble.Likes:Sushi,American Food,Ramen,and Dogs Dislikes:Evil,cats,oysters *Mighty Lightning(Leon Kenneth the third)-An American actor that's famous for his role as the ninja superhero,Mighty Lightning,despite his role as an actor,he took up the costumed role to protect his city from crime,the movies are actually him stopping crime,while Leon secretly taping them to make a fortune after his rich family had lost their money through poor business decisions.His superpowers come from him traveling to China to learn Kung-Fu and trained at the shaolin temple,gaining his signature lightning,the going to Japan to learn Ninjutsu from the Hawk Ninja Clan,while also training as a samurai.Likes:Being a hero,coffee,and boxing.Dislikes:Evil,and Sushi *Destructive Thunder(Susan Kenneth)-Leon's sister.She learned he was fighting crime so she went to Japan to learn the ways of the Samurai and donned a crimson samurai armor set to assist him.Likes:Being a hero,helping her brother,Samurai(he saved her life before)Dislikes:Fightning insane murderers. Atomic Storm(Leon Kenneth)Leon when at his full power.Same story otherwise. *Lao-The grandmaster of the viper ninja clan. *Sensei Yu-Ryusei,and Kyusei's sensei,who trains them to fight against his evil half-brother Lao. *Sakura Miyamoto-Ryusei's and Kyusei's younger sister.She was upset they left her behind in Japan,so she secretly followed them on their quest to defeat Lao. Menu Arcade-Fight several opponents,beat'em up style Story-Go through the action packed story. Battle-Fight against your friends in several stages,smash bros.style Online-Rank on the leader boards and compete against your friends on missions wirelessly. Theatre-Watch tutorial videos,read character bios,listen to music,and more! Options-Save/Load Data,and all that other stuff. Magic Spells Volcano-Shoots a pillar of fire upwards. Tidal Wave-Allows Samurai to go through deep water without drowning,and also summons water that swilrs all around the user. Spirit Blast-A supercharged punch,resembling a falcon punch,that restores health if it hits enemies. Funnel Blast-A funnel clud blasts the user upward,tossing surrounding enemies into the air. Lightning Storm-A huge lightning storm that shoots lightning everywhere. Chameleon-Turns user invisible. Ninja Fog-A thick fog covers the screen blinding all enemies while the user can score some free hits. Gale Wind-Allows the user to create a custom waypoint for the user to teleport to. Umbra Strike-The user morphs into a shadow,and sprouts several spikes. Ninja Only:Double Team-''A shadow clone of Ninja appears behind the closet enemy,and they both slash in an X formation. ''Samurai Only:Iron Bolt-''Samurai stabs his sword through his midsection,making Samurai semmingly disappear before he teleports behind the enemy and stuns them with a lightning charged fist. ''Sakura Only:Spring Flower Storm-''Several flower petals flow on screen,stunning enemies by blinding them,and then Sakura with attack mutiple foes with a power slash. ''Mighty Lightning Only:Flash Step-''There's a quick lightning flash,and time slows down during the flash and M.Lightning quickly takes down his foes. ''Destructive Thunder Only:Crimson Bolt-''A thunder bolt strikes Susan,and she blasts any enemy in front of her. ''Atomic Strom Only:Nuke'em:''A.Storm explodes full of energy. Resurrection(u)-Resurrects the user if they die. Weapons ''(U) Means unlockable This lists weapons that are exclusive to the character,and can be upgraded,unlike the ones you can just pick-up. Ninja's weapons Bokken-Used in tutorial.A wooden katana used during training. Paper Shuriken-Practice variant of the shuriken,used in tutorial. Ninjatos-Ninja's starting weapons.Dual Ninja Swords though of noticeably shorter range than Samurai's katana,makes up for it with speed. Shuriken-A typical star shaped throwing weapon,has many variants in cluding Explosive Shuriken(u),Boomerang Shuriken(u),and Electro-Shuriken(u) Kunai-A type of dagger.Can be used as a throwing knife,also one of Ninja's starting weapons,can be upgraded and replaced by a variety of weapons such as;Poison Kunai(u),Throwing Knives(u),Machete(u),Meat Cleaver(Ninja Chef costume only(u)) Bombs-Ninja's last starting weapon.The Ninja Bombs themselves can come in a variety of types,and are obtained throughout the game.Types include;Flash,Smoke,Regular,Sticky(Sticks to surfaces),Time(explodes after a certain amount of time),C4(Can manually detonate),Sonic(Stuns enemies,and attracts surrounding ones),Disk(Thrown as a compact disk,that explodes after 3 seconds electrocuting foes,and Ninja if he's too close)and Net Bomb(Releases a net) Kusari-Gama(u)-Dual sicle-like weapons.Can be thrown,are tied to a chain,that keeps them together. Nunchaku(u)-A weapon that isn't really a ninja weapon,but Ninja coud care less. Tanto-A knife,used in tutorial,does little damage and really shouldn't be used outside of tutorial along with the bokken,and paper shuriken unless going for a challenge/speed run using the weakest weapons,and no extra lives or healing items,etc. Sai(u)-A weapon usually used by kunoichi(female ninjas).Used by Sakura,Ryusei's sister(u)and is also a ninja. Bo Staff(u)-A metal staff used for non-lethal combat. Kaginawa-Despite no being a weapon,this grappling hook can be used to hurt enemies,and swing between buildings. Long Bow(u)-A long bow with arrows.There are only three types,Normal,Flaming,and Freezing arrows. Samurai's weapons Bokken,and paper shuriken:Same as above. Katana-Samurai's primary weapon,a long,curved Japanese long sword. Tanto-A small dagger Jutter-A single pronged Sai. Wakizashi-A short sword used as a side-armed. Yumi-Japanese long bow,has same arrow types as Ninja,along with an Iron weighted type,which knocks out enemies. Nodachi(u)-An even longer sword compared to the katana. Zanbato(u)-A huge double-handed sword. Bo(u)-Same as Ninja's Kusari-Gamr(u)-Same as Ninja's. Kaginawa-Same as Ninja's. Sakura's Weapons Tanto-A small dagger Tessen-An iron fan,could be used to reflect projectiles. Kunai-Same as Ninja's. Naginata-A double bladed spear. Shurikens-Same as Ninja,of any type. Ninjato-A single Ninjato. Sai-Dual pronged blades,same as Ninja's. Kaginawa-Her grappling hook Mighty Lightning's weapons Zeus's bolt-An electirified staff,that can blast spheres of electricity. Lightning Fists-Gloves that can produce electricity. Grappling Hook-Same as Ninja's. Disk Grenade-An explosive disk,that when upgraded can either electrocute,burn,or freeze enemies. Destructive Thunder's weapons Lightning Rod-A slender pole that generates elctricity. Grappling Hook-Same as anyone elses. Wrist Dart-Tranquilizer darts fired from her glove. Disk Grenade-Same as M.Lightning's. Sensei Yu's weapons Bo Staff-After unlocking Yu,and playing the story with him,he starts with a non-lethal weapon. Shuriken-A star shaped throwing weapon. Dragon Slayer(U)-The strongest weapon in the game,tied with Lao's Demon Fang.It is a large broadsword that contains the heart of a deceased dragon that constantly power up the sword.Like Lao with the Demon Fang,Yu's life slowly drains until he dies using this weapon. Lao's weapons In Lao's special story,in which he fights off Hawk Ninja clan members and raids their secret village,and stealing various weapons and putting his plan into action,ending in a boss battle against both Ninja and Samurai with all their weapons.His weapons are Devil's Edge-A long sword that absorbs health from enemies due to Lao being a glass cannon. Angel Killer-A large Chinese Broadsword that can shoot fire from the tips. Demon Fang(u)-Another Chinesebroadsword that has the same affect as Yu's Dragonslayer. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games